


something good tonight will make me forget about you

by elvass



Series: tokyo lovers interlude [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Getting Together, Introspection, Iwaizumi Hajime deserves only good thing, M/M, Melancholy, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Nostalgia, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvass/pseuds/elvass
Summary: “Can I have your phone number?” he asks, and his voice even if it’s as monotone as Ushijima’s, it has a sweeter side. Hajime is shocked when he finds himself nodding, and a second later Suna is typing Iwaizumi’s number into his own device.“Sweet” he says “you have pretty green eyes” he adds. At this point, like a ghost, he moves away and picks Atsumu by an ear. He tells Osamu, Sakusa, and thePaper Mills Raijinlibero that it’s time to go home. When they leave they wave goodbye and thank the hosts for having them there. For a brief moment Iwaizumi completely forgets about the existence of Oikawa Tooru, he forgets his anxiety about the future, and about everything in his life. Hajime feels his stomach burn. Probably the orange soda.***or in which Iwaizumi Hajime is lost, but slowly finds himself back in unconventional places
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Suna Rintarou, unrequited Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: tokyo lovers interlude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763086
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	something good tonight will make me forget about you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember how it started, but in my mind, I know that Iwaizumi Hajime deserves better. I love him more than anything, and I really wanted to write this, for him and for myself. It's like a love letter to wish him to find his happy ending even without me knowing where he is. I hope you'll enjoy this experiment of mine, and that you can join me in the Iwaizumi x Suna Tokyo lovers.  
> Here I'll put the link of the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GQl8A51PmjO90RjCE7O66?si=Bqk0ipTLSBGK4ucBmh33UQ) I made for this pairing (especially something good by Alt-J, really set the tone of the whole story).

_i._

It probably started when Oikawa left for Argentina a year ago, right after high school.

It wasn’t sudden or unexpected, but the feeling of loneliness got him all at once. While out with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Iwaizumi looks them in the eyes and wonders if they are feeling the same, even a year later. Probably not. They liked Oikawa, but they were not attached to him like he was.

They barely text each other these days, and they call once every two weeks just to check that everything still feels the same. 12 hours’ time difference is a lot, but that has never been a problem. Once or twice Oikawa has laughed whenever Hajime answered him, saying that he had almost forgotten what the sound of his voice sounded like. Iwaizumi told himself multiple times that he wasn’t disappointed.

“Aren’t you excited? You’re finally going to Tokyo soon”

“Yes” he says, but Iwaizumi really isn’t.

Mioko Yamaguchi is blasting in this place near their old high school. They’re all drinking soda with lemon and ice because the guy wasn’t very convinced that they were 20 and none of them remembered to bring documents. It’s kind of weird, but even Iwaizumi was surprised when he opened his wallet and nothing was there. Then he remembered. He had used his credentials for the landlord of the apartment he’s going to live in Tokyo in the afternoon, so his ID and passport must be on the little desk next to his bed where the laptop is.

The conversation is a mixture of random things. Makki is explaining again in great detail everything he loves about part 4 of _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures_ and why it’s the best, but Mattsun stops him. He’s thinking about that book written by Junichiro Tanizaki about arranged marriages before WWII. It’s the one the history teacher made them read during the summer holiday of their second year, Iwaizumi doesn’t know why Mattsun remembers about that specific book, but he lets him be.

“Can you imagine Iwaizumi in a mixer in Tokyo? Man, that would be hilarious” Mattsun grins, his eyebrows move in a very weird way when he smiles and Hajime can’t really say anything against it.

“He would just sit in a corner and stare at people drinking orange soda” again, Iwaizumi says nothing to Makki, because it would probably be true. Instead, he checks his phone. It’s almost time to go back home.

He’s leaving at the end of the week and moving means leaving behind his mother and siblings. Actually, moving means leaving behind an _entire_ life which he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to move on from. He’s no Oikawa, he’s not capable of leaving everything behind with a mere goodbye. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forget to text or to call, or not to be in touch in general. He’s afraid of becoming clingy and dependent.

“Well, you have to promise me to come to visit and make sure that I find someone, right?” Iwaizumi smiles a sad smile. Makki hits his back, and Mattsun pinches one of his cheeks.

“Idiot” they say at the same time. He’s totally not ready to move, but he can enjoy everything he can get now.

_ii._

The day before moving to Tokyo Hajime facetime Oikawa. It’s 3 am in Japan, so he knows that Oikawa must be in his apartment in Buenos Aires watching telenovelas because this is the only way he’s learning Spanish. He waits excited in his pajamas, and a mug full of warm milk with honey.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” he answers smiling full teeth and with the Argentinian sun behind, which makes him look like an angel “ _What are you up to?_ ” he has a relaxed expression on his face, and he looks better than ever (or at least better than he remembers him).

“I can’t sleep Trashykawa” he answers smiling “I’m a bit nervous, you know I’m not that good with changes” at that, Oikawa’s face loses the smile, pouting a bit.

“ _You can always just don’t go Iwa-chan, no one is forcing you_ ” out of all people he thought were on his side, Iwaizumi was actually surprised when Oikawa wasn’t happy with his decision of moving to Tokyo.

“You know why I’m doing it, my father always wanted for us to finish all our studies” he says firmly. Little Iwaizumi’s dream had always been of becoming a man like his father, with a large build and a gentle smile. One of those guys that can crush your face with his fists, but also holding flowers gently. He was a Philosophy teacher at the university in Miyagi, and in his spare time, he used to teach volleyball to elementary schoolers.

When his father died Iwaizumi was eleven. It was his first year of middle school, and he doesn’t remember clearly what happened. He knows his mother cried for years after that, his brother got into a rebellious phase that almost made him flunk a year, and his younger sister didn’t really realize what was going on, she was too young. He remembers Oikawa though.

He was always next to Iwaizumi during that time, bringing his books with constellations to learn about stars, and his aliens' video games to play at night at sleepovers. Oikawa would bring homework to his house when he didn’t feel like going to school, and he was the one who begged the coach to give him another chance when he didn’t play volleyball for a month.

“ _But is it what you want, Iwa-chan?_ ” he thought deeply about it. For a hot moment, he also thought of crazily going to Argentina. At least he would have had someone he knew with him, but the plan was too far-fetched. First of all, he doesn’t want to impose. He surprisingly misses Oikawa a lot, but he also knows that his childhood friend needs time focusing on himself.

“Yeah, I really want it” he says without hesitation, “I think it will help me, these days I feel like I do nothing right, or anything at all” he sighs while he speaks. It’s not like he didn’t do anything at all, but watching every person he knows finding their own path makes him feel useless. He’s still stuck in the past, and he feels the urge of moving forward.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but then he stops and shows to him one of his fake smiles.

“ _I see…_ ” he says “ _well, so it’s settled, no reason to change your mind, right?_ ” he then goes on and talks about the Argentinian sea and the way the sand is beautiful to feel after the sun goes down when it’s cooler the right amount. Iwaizumi listens, but he feels like his friend is not really saying what he wants to say. They say goodbye, and Iwaizumi tells himself that he’s just tired, not disappointed.

_iii._

Hajime starts university a year later than people his own age. He took the year off working various temporary jobs because he wanted to use his own money and not to depend too much on his mother.

He shares an apartment in Ikebukuro with Futakuchi Kenji from _Date Tech_ , who applied to study electronic engineering, and a guy his age called Kuroo Tetsuro, who’s a second-year bio-chem. The three of them were introduced by Sugawara Koushi from _Karasuno_ , and they decided to live on the fifth floor. However, fate brought them into the same building as Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It’s weird. The first time Kuroo brought Ushijima to their house, in his head Oikawa is freaking out. But Oikawa is not there. He remembers that his friend is in Argentina living his best life. He’s probably not even thinking of Iwaizumi right now, drinking fruity drinks under the burning sun, and flirting with western men and women.

“Iwaizumi Hajime” the former _Shiratorizawa_ player says to him bowing a little.

“Hi” he answers waving slightly. Kuroo is happy that they know each other, and they all order take out ramen.

Ushijima plays for the _Schweiden Adlers_ , and he lives by himself in the biggest apartment on the third floor. Iwaizumi is not surprised. Ushijima is a skilled and strong player, so the first division in the league is more than perfect for him. Also, he must earn tons of money to afford by himself that kind of house.

“Dude, you play with Romero, that’s so cool” Ushijima doesn’t answer, and he lightly smiles. It may be the first time Iwaizumi sees him smiling. But again, they never really met outside a volleyball court, so Iwaizumi is not really sure about anything regarding Ushijima.

“Do you still play volleyball?” Iwaizumi stops eating his noodles and looks at his rival right in the eyes. He’s not asking just because, he seems genuinely curious about whether or not he is still involved with the sport.

“Uhm…” Hajime thinks a bit before answering “I think I’ll play with my university team, I hope I’ll make it first string” it seems that Ushijima is pleased with the answer, he doesn’t ask further questions about it, and Futakuchi pushes for another story about Romero.

Throughout the night, Iwaizumi discovers that Ushijima’s favorite color is red, that his father is the person he loves the most in this world, and that he has a boyfriend (who the guy is, it’s a mystery). When asked how he met Kuroo, Ushijima answers that it was his best friend that told him to befriend other people. The guy is none other than Tendou Satori, former pain in the ass and the guy Iwaizumi wanted to punch the most across the net. He’s working as a mangaka assistant for _Shonen Jump_ , and Kuroo says that it was one of his coworkers (Akaashi or something?) who told them that they were all in the same building; which is also how they ended up all together. Next month the _Adlers_ are playing against the _Papers Mills Raijin_ in Tokyo, Ushijima says, it’s the last match of the season and they are all invited.

“Hoshiumi knows the libero from their team, so we’re planning a get together after the game” and then he talks about millions of other people Iwaizumi doesn’t know, but Kuroo seems excited, and even Futakuchi grins with a happy face.

“So I’ll see you soon, it was a pleasure” Ushijima says, especially to Iwaizumi, with a pleasant expression on his face.

He smiles, and “For us too” he answers. Hajime goes to bed, Kuroo posts a picture of all of them on Facebook tagging everybody, and the old _Seijoh_ group chat explodes with text messages. None of them is from Oikawa. Iwaizumi is not surprised and tells to himself yet again not to be disappointed.

_iv._

“Do you have a pen I can borrow?” it’s half-past ten, and they’re in the middle of Business Ethics, which he chose to follow because it’s a course valid for both Philosophy and Business majors.

“Yeah, sure” he says to the guy next to him. He seems to be bored too, and Hajime is glad not to be the only one half-asleep.

Iwaizumi’s still undecided about what he wants to do. To be fair, he wanted to study paleontology and just look at dinosaurs’ bones for the rest of his life. But, and that’s a big but, he knows that he needs something to pay back the mortgage of his childhood house that his mother is paying by herself. Philosophy can help him becoming a university professor, just like his late father, but Business can get him a job at some corporate with a fixed salary. There is still a lot to unpack and a lot to consider.

During orientation week, when he was choosing his courses, Hajime thought about texting Oikawa for some help. For a slight moment he almost did, but a tweet about another victory of the _CA San Juan_ was his sign of rejecting the idea. Why bother? If Oikawa wanted to keep in touch, he would’ve done so. He’s not the type who hides or doesn’t do whatever he wants to. If he had wanted to know about Iwaizumi’s life, he would’ve asked from the beginning.

Classes are bigger than he thought, and the professors just talk with the same monotone about the daily readings. Iwaizumi is not very used to this kind of teaching, but he’s always been a hard worker. He has to make sure to learn how to study before exams start.

He’s been living in Tokyo for three weeks now, and maybe it’s just too soon to feel excited about being there. He’s still nostalgic. He thinks of Miyagi, of his family, of _Seijoh_ , and Mattsun and Makki. Of course, his roommates are okay, but they miss the familiarity of the people he has known his whole life. In a way, Kuroo is kind of similar to them, but Futakuchi is definitely a little Oikawa, and instead of being a good thing, it makes his life harder than it should be.

The setter is still in his thoughts, but lately, whenever Hajime’s mind travels to him, he feels bitter. It’s a new feeling. He’s never been really frustrated or annoyed by being ignored, but because it’s Oikawa of course it’s different.

“Thanks” his neighbor says, giving back the pen, and bringing him back into reality. The lesson finishes with kind words of encouragement from the professor, and this guy smiling at him.

“D’you wanna grab lunch?” Hajime raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t know him, but the other night Kuroo implied that he needs to find more people to befriend because four years is a long time, and maybe he slightly agrees.

“Sure” he answers. While they walk outside class, the stranger introduces himself as Miya Osamu and he studies International Business. He’s from Hyogo and he has a twin brother.

“That’s cool, does he study here too?” the question makes Miya tense. He pauses before sighing, and then he smiles again.

“Nah, he plays volleyball professionally” Hajime wants to laugh because then the conversation shifts to his old high school experience as the ace of _Aoba Josai_ , and he discovers that Miya’s twin plays with Kuroo’s best friend for the _Black Jackals_.

“Wow, can’t believe we have friends in common” Miya smiles, but Hajime thinks that this is the first time that he referred to the people he met here as friends.

“Cool, now, I’m gonna throw at ya’ the best onigiri you’ll ever eat…” and maybe he can survive four years like this.

_v._

It’s 6 pm, and Iwaizumi is excitedly waiting at the entrance of the _Tokyo Gas Gymnasium_. It’s been a long time since he was at a pro volleyball match, and knowing people playing makes it even more special. Kuroo and Futakuchi are talking with Tendou, Akaashi and Bokuto. Miya arrives five minutes later with his twin brother, because apparently they have a former high school classmate who plays for the _Paper Mills Raijin_ , and with them, there is another figure walking slowing by their side. It isn’t hard for Iwaizumi to recognize Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Hajime knows who Sakusa Kiyoomi is. His face with the two moles on his forehead was in the cover of the magazines he used to steal from Oikawa, and the title as _Number One Ace_ was always next to it. He’s smaller than Ushijima. He imagined the guy to be a bit beefier, or having more arms’ muscles, but he doesn’t.

Iwaizumi wants to introduce himself and share some words with the guy who was everything he wanted to be, but he learns that Sakusa Kiyoomi is a strange man. He’s probably even goofier than Iwaizumi from the way he reacts around Osamu’s twin, and his phobia for germs is visible by the face masks and the gloves he’s wearing.

“Iwaizumi” he says to him though, smiling and trying to contain his excitement. Sakusa waves his gloved hand. He can’t see if he’s smiling under the mask, but it’s enough for now.

They are a weird group. From the outside, they seem to have nothing in common, but then Tendou shares some of the old _Shiratorizawa_ vs _Seijoh_ rivalry, and Kuroo tells about the famous _battle of the trash_ with _Karasuno_ , and then everybody starts talking about how much they all want to crush some of the former _Karasuno_ players in the foreseeable future.

Iwaizumi realizes he’s finally breathing, and that all the previous feelings of anxiety about being far from home disappears. These people make it easy for him to feel comfortable, maybe as much as Makki, Mattsun, and _Seijoh_.

It’s when they finally find their seats that Iwaizumi’s phone rings. All the people he knows are aware he’s at the game; Kuroo is obsessed with social media, and he made sure to blast everyone on his Facebook feed (tagging them of course). He thinks of leaving it be, but it may be his mother, so he answers promptly without really checking.

“ _Iwa-chan?_ ” but it’s not the sweet voice of his mother, it’s a more masculine one instead. It’s the voice of someone who Hajime hasn’t heard from in more than two months probably. He must be pale because Tendou is asking if he’s okay.

“ _Iwa-chan? I know you’re there_ ” he excuses himself, trying to escape as far as possible from his new friends’ ears.

“Be quick, the game starts soon Hajime!” it’s been weeks now that Kuroo decided to call him by his first name. He was annoyed at first, but Kuroo was firm in his decision because they are _bros_ , so he had to accept his fate.

“ _Iwa-chan, did you find yourself a boyfriend?_ ” Iwaizumi thinks of hanging up because Oikawa’s tone sounds like an accusation. However, he hasn’t heard of Oikawa for far too long, and even if he sounds like a piece of shit, he’s supposedly still his friend.

“Idiot,” he starts as soon as he finds a corridor without people “we haven’t talked to each other in forever, and the first thing you ask me is if I have a boyfriend? You of all people, Trashykawa?” the sentence may be interpreted in more than one way, Hajime knows, he’s not stupid, but he’s not really willing to indulge his friend’s weird fantasy at the moment.

“ _So you went to Tokyo without me and got yourself a boyfriend, good for you Iwa-chan_ ”

“Oi” Iwaizumi can’t believe this is happening right now “What the fuck are you talking about?” Oikawa laughs from the other side of the world. It’s itchy, and it seems like he’s still drunk from some night out. If it’s 6 pm now, so in Argentina it’s probably 6 am.

“ _Iwa-chan…_ ” Oikawa’s breath feels heavy, even from the phone “ _my mum always says that when something is yours it will wait for you…_ ” Hajime remembers the story about the vintage Fendi bag that waited 10 years in that little shop until Oikawa’s mum finally decided to buy it with a 50% discount “ _are you waiting for me?_ ”

Iwaizumi Hajime is a man of few words. He doesn’t say, he acts. Again, he feels the impulse of hanging up like an itch on the tips of his fingers. He doesn’t believe he’s ready to have this type of conversation with Oikawa being three airplanes away from home. But he takes in a deep long breath. Oikawa doesn’t seem to be breathing though. He’s not some kind of luxurious item you can find in a shop with a discount. The silence between them is strong enough for Hajime to recognize that his friend must be at the beach, because of the vague sound of waves in the background.

“ _Did_ you wait for me? Are _you_ waiting for me?” the words leave his mouth before he realizes that maybe that stingy and uncomfortable feeling that has been deep inside him every time he thought of Oikawa is connected to this conversation. Oikawa doesn’t answer, he laughs again, and then, with the waves, he ears someone calling: ‘ _Tooru!’_.

“Please get home safe and sober up” even if he asks, Hajime doesn’t really want to know the answer. He knows it already. He knows Oikawa is not waiting at all, because he’s greedy and he wants to control everything in front of him, and Iwaizumi is just out of sight. _It’s the timing_ , he tells himself, because to admit not being enough would be too much.

“ _Iwa-chan, I_ -”

“Go to sleep Oikawa, text me tomorrow” Hajime hangs up, and goes back into his seat next to Tendou. He missed the first five minutes of the game. Oikawa doesn’t call him the day after. Iwaizumi is tired of being disappointed.

_vi._

Futakuchi has been flirting with this guy since they reached the place Ushijima told them both teams were going to celebrate. He’s one of the players from the _Adlers_ who didn’t have the chance to play.

They’re outside the urban area of Tokyo, no cars are passing by, and the weather is perfect. Kuroo tells him that this is the house of the captain, Hirugami. It’s a nice villa, with a big garden and enough space for two volleyball teams and various guests. The owner must really like 80s music, because this is the third song by Mioko Yamaguchi in a row, and blurred images with Makki and Mattsun pop up in his head.

The _Adlers_ won, and Iwaizumi fought the urge of going back home and putting himself to bed. After Oikawa’s phone call he still feels a bit unsettled, but Miya was firm about him being out, and Tendou had to show to his former rival a good time. They all understood that something was up, and there was a mutual understanding of not letting Iwaizumi going home by himself.

However, at one point Hajime finds himself alone. Miya is with his brother and they’re hanging out with Sakusa and the libero from the _Paper Mills Raijin_. Kuroo is definitely trying something with Bokuto, and poor Akaashi has to supervise both of them before they break something.

“Do you want something to drink?” he then offers to Ushijima, but the ace declines, he’s distracted by staring at Sakusa Kiyoomi, and doesn’t even pay attention to Tendou’s new idea for a manga.

The thought of going home intensifies in his head, but Hajime sighs while moving inside to grab another drink. On the sofa, Nicolas Romero is telling some kind of story in his broken Japanese, raising his voice and moving his hands everywhere. He had his photo taken by Kuroo ( _of course_ ) and Makki and Mattsun threatened him in six different languages through texts.

Even if he’s really in the mood for a beer, in order to make him stay Hajime accepts the role as designated driver. He doesn’t want to mess up Tendou’s car, so he gets a can of the orange soda that the _Adlers'_ advertise.

Before going back outside, Hajime takes his time and stays up next to the table, staring at all the people having a good time. He envies them, but most of all he’s mad. Mad at Oikawa, because he knew he would ruin his day, and mad at himself for letting this thing affect him to this extent. He’s done with it.

Futakuchi is now making out with the _Adlers_ ’ player, and Iwaizumi wants to laugh.

“More than a party, it looks like a mixer,” he doesn’t realize a presence beside him until the other boy speaks “everybody is hooking up”. He looks tired, his shoulders are hunched, and he’s lazily scrolling through Instagram. He’s one of the guys who play for the _Paper Mills Raijin_ , the blocker with the mean tricks.

“You’re right” Hajime says slightly grinning at his orange soda. The guy’s aura is calm, only by standing beside him Iwaizumi feels weirdly relaxed. The little lights that the sunsets send into their direction go straight into his face, making his eyes and his hair shiny. From Mioko Yamaguchi the playlists shift to Miki Matsubara, his mother’s favorite singer, and the guy’s lips twitch.

“It reminds me of that book, the one about arranged marriage before World War II…”

“… are you talking about Junichiro Tanizaki?” and then, as some kind of déjà-vu, Iwaizumi laughs as the other man’s eyes go wide in surprise.

He nods smirking and “I thought only I had the worst history teacher in high school” he adds. Hajime tells about the similar conversation that he had with his friends before coming to Tokyo, and the guy chuckles amused by the revelation.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime” he says then, smiling shyly, and scratching the back of his neck. The guy finally moves his head to face him, and the first thing that Hajime notice are his eyes. They are indeed shiny, of a bright yellow, almost golden, that Hajime has only seen in anime. His hair is darker than Iwaizumi’s and longer. It looks very soft like he takes care of it properly. He’s at least four centimeters taller, but his hunched shoulders make it possible for Hajime to almost see his face to face without raising his head.

“Oh, you’re 'Samu’s friend from university” he finally says after staring for a long time “I’m Suna, I went to high school with him” Suna doesn’t say his name, he gives Hajime a small smile and then he focuses again on Instagram.

They don’t speak for another ten minutes, other people come and go for drinks, but they stay still next to each other brushing arms. Sometimes Suna would move his eyes to stare Hajime’s profile like he’s been examining him or something. Weirdly enough, Iwaizumi doesn’t mind, and whenever he feels Suna’s eyes he stares back. Maybe this is his way of communicating, Hajime thinks, but whatever it is, it feels nice. The magic breaks when Miya Atsumu’s drunk ass babbles something about a Kita-guy; Suna sighs.

“Can I have your phone number?” he asks, and his voice even if it’s as monotone as Ushijima’s, it has a sweeter side. Hajime is shocked when he finds himself nodding, and a second later Suna is typing Iwaizumi’s number into his own device.

“Sweet” he says “you have pretty green eyes” he adds. At this point, like a ghost, he moves away and picks Atsumu by an ear. He tells Osamu, Sakusa, and the _Paper Mills Raijin_ libero that it’s time to go home. When they leave they wave goodbye and thank the hosts for having them there. For a brief moment Iwaizumi completely forgets about the existence of Oikawa Tooru, he forgets his anxiety about the future, and about everything in his life. Hajime feels his stomach burn. Probably the orange soda.

**

At home, when it’s only him and Kuroo, because Futakuchi went home with the other guy, the middle blocker asks about the cute guy with his phone number. Hajime twitches his nose and shivers a little bit just at the thought. They literally didn’t speak about anything. He could have said something about anything really. But they didn’t, both immersed into doing their own thing.

Hajime thinks of Suna’s hair, being soft and shiny; and his eyes, so bright and tired. He thinks of his hunched shoulders and the fact that they can look into each other’s eyes easily. _You have pretty green eyes._

“Nah, it’s really nothing” and it’s really easy lying to himself at this point.

_vii._

The first semester is almost over, and it’s been a bit more than two months since the party at Hirugami-san’s house. Iwaizumi hasn’t still decided between Philosophy and Business, and Osamu is helping him with the project for Business Ethics. Apparently, Oikawa had drunk dialed Makki a week later the infamous phone call, crying and asking about him. Iwaizumi had really no intention of dealing with whatever complex was in Oikawa’s mind.

“So, I think I’m moving” it’s what Futakuchi says one night. They’re having sushi (paid by Ushijima) at their place. The ace is there because Tendou lives across town next to the _Shonen Jump_ office, and also because he doesn’t like being by himself in the big apartment.

“What?” Kuroo asks with his mouth full of hosomaki. Hajime knows that the younger boy had a call from a guy at the University of Sapporo, which has one of the best programs for electrical engineering.

“They offered me a scholarship which includes full tuition, dorms, and credits for the cafeteria, they liked my project” Ushijima congratulates him, while Kuroo jumps everywhere screaming how proud he is. Futakuchi blushes, and he feigns humbleness. Iwaizumi grins and goes to the kitchen to take four beer cans to celebrate.

“Man, if you leave who’s going to take your spot in the apartment?” as much as he is a mood-killer, Kuroo is right. Iwaizumi would never be able to pay his part of the rent and half of Futakuchi’s for staying in this place.

“Just move in with me” Ushijima blurts out. His cheeks are reddened because of the beer, and he’s smiling “I have tons of space, and I’ll give you the rooms for half of what you pay here” Hajime and Kuroo first look at each other, while Futakuchi slightly laughs.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks with a hesitant smile “It’s a big thing, and you don’t have to do it”

“Yeah man, you’re still welcome to invade us wherever we go, we’re bros now” but Ushijima’s face twitches.

“I would love to help, my house is always empty, just accept” they end up opening more beers that night, and by the end of the semester, Futakuchi goes to Sapporo after a heartbreaking farewell party at Ushijima’s apartment on the third floor. And just like that, Kuroo and Iwaizumi become Ushijima Wakatoshi’s new roommates.

_viii._

Before the beginning of the summer holidays, Iwaizumi receives a _hey_ at three am from an unknown number. He looks at the message as soon as he wakes up, and he wonders why would someone send it to him at that time. For a brief second, he thinks of Oikawa. They haven’t been really in touch after the whole drunk phone call fiasco, but still, this is not really his style.

 _Sorry, maybe you got the wrong number_ he settles to text back after staring for at least an hour. He’s not the type of person who deletes numbers, and he literally has no one in mind.

 _is this iwaizumi hajime_ He gets almost immediately, _this is suna._ Hajime has totally forgotten about the guy. Not in a mean way, but it has been almost three months since the last time he saw him, and he didn’t think that Suna would ever text him at that point.

 _Oh, hey! Everything okay?_ He’s not a good texter, and when he does text he has the superpower of making it more awkward and cringe than it is supposed to be. It’s difficult finding the rights words, and it makes him anxious.

 _are you in tokyo rn_ Suna doesn’t use any kind of punctuation, which is something that Hajime hates. _Yes! I have some friends visiting next week._ Hajime can’t wait for Makki and Mattsun to be in the big city. They’re going to do all the tourists’ crap of course, but they will still find something crazy to do to make it more memorable.

 _do you want to hang out? i’m grabbing food in shinjuku tonight_ Iwaizumi stares at the message for what seems like forever. He doesn’t really have anything special to do. Kuroo is at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house, and Ushijima is at Hirugami-san’s place for some kind of team reunion for the new recruitments. Not that he had flashy plans anyway; he thought of ordering take out and watching a documentary about flat earth believers on Netflix.

Hajime’s hands shake a little bit. He doesn’t know whether it is a good idea or not, but he really has no excuse to say no. So, _Yeah, let’s hang out!_ he texts back, and Suna sends him the location of a restaurant and a time. Hajime starts heading to the bathroom to shower with a big smile on his face.

**

Hajime arrives at the restaurant ten minutes late. He missed the first train to go to Shinjuku, and the second one was too packed. He’s wearing his favorite jeans, and a grey t-shirt he stole from Kuroo’s closet. It’s a bit tight, but according to Kuroo’s texts, it looks good. He tried to reach Osamu for some insights to learn something about Suna, but the guy just exposed himself as the evil twin, sending him just a bunch of emojis with the party hat, which meant nothing and everything at the same time.

“Sorry I’m late” he says quickly glancing everywhere but avoiding the other guy’s face.

“Don’t worry” he answers, his expression as enigmatic as ever “they serve a mean agedashi tofu here” he adds flatly. Iwaizumi smirks, he seats and then finally looks at him. Suna is wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt, it’s a bit baggy but it suits him. With his doe-eyed expression he is staring at him intensely, and his slim lips are glossy and tight.

“Did you ask around what I like?” he asks jokingly, and Suna finally grins while he goes back checking the menu.

“Maybe” he says with a smirk, which makes Hajime’s stomach feels like he’s being punched, and his ears become red. He takes to a menu and tries to focus his attention on the food.

In five minutes a waitress comes, and while Hajime orders agedashi tofu, Suna goes for some sushi and miso soup, and he adds that they can share.

“Do you come around here a lot?” he asks awkwardly. Hajime hasn’t really been to something like this ( _is this a date anyway?_ ) since his first year of high school when he asked out the manager of the baseball team and they went for ice cream. He’s not a smooth talker, and he’s not good at flirting.

“Well, even if I train in Koto, I do have an apartment in Shibuya, so I end up here a lot” he starts. Suna stretches his long legs beside the table, and he can feel one of them briefly siding up to Iwaizumi’s one.

“Shibuya is pretty nice” Iwaizumi says and ignores Suna’s leg brushing against him by thinking that not even if he starts playing for the _Schweiden Adlers_ he’ll be able to find an apartment in Shibuya for himself.

“I actually have some side jobs for advertising and modeling,” while he says it, all of Suna’s face twitches, as if he’s hurting “I hate it, but my manager and coach force me to” according to many stories by Osamu, each member of their team in high school had an official fan club, and they were treated like idols. Memories of Oikawa’s fun clubs flashes through his mind, but he forces himself to forget them.

The night goes by nicely, and even if Hajime thought it would have been some kind of disaster because he has zero experience in small talks, he’s surprised. Suna is leading their conversation well. He grins at Iwaizumi showing his white teeth and smirks at his attempt to make jokes. Sometimes Suna would flirt with him, with snarky comments or some compliments about his bare arms, which always result in Hajime’s flushing cheeks and awkward glances.

Even though his first impression of Suna was of some kind of shy guy, Iwaizumi has to change his mind completely. He doesn’t talk a lot, but he’s definitely not shy. They both share stories about high school, and Iwaizumi learns about that one time when Osamu and Suna just dyed all Atsumu’s clothes pink, and Iwaizumi tells him about when Kageyama told him about the Godzilla monster in _Date Tech_ , or when Makki and Mattsun gifted Kyoutani a red studded dog collar.

They talk about their families, about Suna’s mother who’s some kind of famous lawyer in the city, and this is why he doesn’t have the same accent as the twins, and Iwaizumi talks about his father for the first time since he’s in Tokyo. Suna listens to him quietly and doesn’t say _‘Oh, I’m sorry’_ like anybody would have in his place. It’s unexpected and comforting, Hajime’s chest tightens a bit.

They finish dinner still talking, and when the waitress comes again for the bills, Suna promptly picks his wallet and pays for both.

“You shouldn’t have” Hajime says twitching his nose, but then Suna smiles flatly as if to say it’s nothing really.

“You’ll buy next time” the implication of a second meeting makes Iwaizumi’s knees a bit shaky. He thanks Suna while thinning his lips in order to not show his excited smile. After dinner, Iwaizumi is ready for goodbyes, but Suna asks if he wants to walk around, so they decide to go around the various manga shops where all the tourists go.

Hajime learns that Suna is a big fan of _Attack on Titan_ , but he has stopped really following when his favorite character died. Iwaizumi tells about his love for old Japanese movies and _Godzilla_ , and Suna replies that he has a big collection of old classics in his apartment because Komori, the libero of his team, always organizes movie nights there.

“You should come sometimes” Iwaizumi learns that Suna is not the type who explicitly invites you places, but he likes to put the idea out in the universe, and waits for others to grab it. They’re walking along Sumida river, enjoying the sound of crickets and other animals that lives there. Being silent doesn’t bother them, which is actually surprising for Iwaizumi. Being used to Oikawa almost his whole life, he never thought that he would enjoy it so much.

They walk for almost an hour, then they arrive in front of Shinjuku station and it’s taken by both as a sign that it’s time to go home.

“I think I should go home now” Hajime doesn’t really want to, but Kuroo is home, and he blasted his phone with messages for whatever problems he’s having with his crush for Akaashi, Tendou’s coworker.

Suna nods, straightening his shoulders for just a second, and then he moves his body in front of Iwaizumi. He stares, just like that first night at Hirugami-san’s villa, and Hajime feels his mouth incredibly dry. Suna looks at his eyes, his nose, his lips, and his eyes again. The volleyball player smiles, and Iwaizumi’s stomach feels the tofu all over the place.

“I’ll text you” Suna says and then leaves waving his left hand. Hajime gets into the train feeling full.

_ix._

Summer holidays pass by quickly. When Makki and Mattsun visited, they almost got Ushijima’s apartment on fire while cooking a _thank-you_ dinner they wanted to organize for letting them stay there. Ushijima was actually amused by the whole situation, which gained more respect from the two _Seijoh_ alumni, and a beautiful friendship was born.

School started right after, and Iwaizumi is still an undecided student. His advisor tried to ask once again if he made up his mind at the beginning of the new semester, but the decision is still yet to come. Though he has two classes with Osamu and the other two are some kind of general electives.

“So, you talking to Suna these days, right?” Osamu has a witty smile on his face while they share their lunches in the campus’ courtyard. Iwaizumi takes another bite of the salmon onigiri provided by Miya and then looks at him with a knowing look.

“If you know it already why do you ask” but Osamu doesn’t give up, he gives side eyes to Iwaizumi and bumps his left shoulder. As promised, Suna has texted him, always at weird times of the day, and always about random things. Sometimes it was about some funny meme he found on the internet, or some kind of Godzilla reference. Though every day at the same time, Suna sends him a picture of the sunset, because Iwaizumi mentioned liking the sky at that time randomly during dinner, and apparently Suna remembers.

“Me? I know nothing” he replies “both of you just keep it for yourselves” Osamu sounds annoyed, but Iwaizumi knows that his friend is only curious. To be fair, he doesn’t know what to make of what it’s happening. Yes, they talk a lot through text messages, but they only saw each other twice. He knows a lot of random _things_ about Suna, but he doesn’t really know _him_.

“I guess we’re getting to know each other” but Osamu is not quite satisfied “I don’t really know how these things work, I never get them right,” Iwaizumi thinks of Oikawa, about the time he spent looking over him and at him all together. He thinks of the feeling of emptiness that he had when he left. He thinks of the anger and the frustration that even overseas he got instead.

“You went on a date, I think it’s pretty self-explanatory” Osamu points out, but still. There is always a possibility that he’s misreading the situation, and he just doesn’t want to feel disappointed all over again. Hajime twitches his nose and finishes his onigiri asking questions about the assignment for Business Management.

“You don’t even like this shit” Osamu says smiling, and the sad thing is that he’s right.

_x._

It’s about five weeks later that Suna is back in Tokyo from the matches over in Hokkaido, and a cinema in Ikebukuro is doing a one-time air of _The Sword of Doom_ , aka the best Samurai movie ever produced (according to Iwaizumi). Apparently Sakusa got them tickets because he owed something to the middle blocker. So, at exactly 9 pm Suna and Hajime meet in front of the cinema.

“You cut your hair” it’s the first thing Suna says. Iwaizumi’s cheeks blush and he mumbles an _‘Oh, you noticed’_ about the recent undercut he got because Terushima Yuuji from Johzenji offered to do it for free because he wanted to practice. They slowly get inside to look for their seats with a big bowl of popcorn and orange soda.

“It’s my favorite” Hajime says grinning, and Suna answers with a wink.

“You were drinking that at Hirugami’s party too, right?” the volleyball player asks nonchalantly while adjusting on his seat, not looking at Hajime’s face.

“Do you keep tabs on me or something?” Iwaizumi asks jokingly, but Suna’s face gets a little bit serious, with a gentle smile on his lips.

“I tend to remember these things when I’m interested in someone” and then both of them fall silent. Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say, but luckily enough the movie’s ads start, and the lights are turning off.

The movie is everything Hajime remembers and loves. There are fights since the very beginning, and sanity and madness are mixed well in the plot. Throughout the movie, he feels Suna staring at him sometimes, but he’s too immersed in the story to pay attention. The few times he’s unfocused it’s only because Suna actually tries to have some contact, like brushing fingers _accidentally_ to get popcorn, or when he puts his head on Hajime’s shoulder because he feels a bit tired.

The movie theatre is not full, it’s actually half empty. Not a lot of people appreciates the beauty of old Japanese movie, which is the main topic of conversation of the first half pause between them.

“People just don’t get the importance of duty, and respect” Hajime starts, a guy two rows behind was snorting at every fights scenes, complaining about how much they were fake “Yes, Ryunosuke is kind of a piece of shit, but like you can see his flaws and how they are influencing negatively his life! Man, you should see through that, not the quality of the fight scenes!” Suna laughs at the enthusiasm, looking at Hajime and letting him vent about how much people just have bad taste.

“I mean, we’re talking about a movie from 1966 an-” while he talks, the lights in the room turn off again, and Suna takes advantage of Iwaizumi’s brief moment of confusion. He moves forward to Hajime’s face, and their lips meet. It’s electrifying, to say the least.

Iwaizumi is a bit shocked, but then Suna’s hands are cupping his cheeks, and so he opens his mouth for their tongues to meet. Hajime feels like he’s being sucked out of all his will to live, but if he’s dying, he’s happy he’s ending like that. Suna’s lips are soft and a little bit salty because of the popcorn. He moves his hand from his face to the back of his undercut, and right when Hajime almost completely forgets where they are, Suna gently pushes him away and takes a deep breath.

“We should pay attention to the movie” Suna says smirking out of breath. Iwaizumi is thankful because the room is dark, and anyone can barely see his red face and swollen lips. Suddenly, following the movie becomes much harder than it was. Suna just straight up takes Iwaizumi’s hands and plays with his fingers for the entire time; at one point, Iwaizumi has to pretend to scratch his nose because the whole thing is just killing him slowly.

The movie ends, and all Iwaizumi can think of is the way Suna’s lips taste on his own. About his hands on the back of his neck, and the pressure of his fingers on his hair. They leave the movie theater in silence hand in hand.

“Want to have dinner at my house?” Suna stares intensely, with a grin, and Hajime nods, maybe too excited to contain. While he’s calling for an uber, Hajime thinks that he could have offered to go to his place, which is also closer. But Suna’s hand in his is tight, like he’s going nowhere without him. Iwaizumi is still very much shocked by what is happening, but it’s been a while since he’s been feeling this way. Impatient. Excited. Full. Happy.

“Hope you like 100 yen ramen” he jokes before opening the door of the black car. Hajime laughs, bright and wide mouth.

“I love it”

_xi._

It is the day that marks one year since Hajime moved to Tokyo. He lies in the middle of Suna’s bed in Shibuya. His sweater is on the floor, and a phone is ringing on his left. Next to him, Suna is groaning some kind of insult with his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. It’s one of those days when neither of them has any will to do anything really, and because Suna doesn’t have to go training, they end up in his apartment watching Netflix and having sex.

“I hate everyone” Suna says, while the ringing phone becomes unbearable, which makes Iwaizumi laugh a little bit more, and moves just enough to grab the phone and still having Suna hugging him.

“Don’t answer” Suna whispers on his ear, placing small kisses on his neck “is it really worth it?” Iwaizumi chuckles while trying to check who’s trying to ruin the moment.

“I hate you when you’re like that”

“No, you don’t” he really doesn’t, but Iwaizumi has learned that Suna can learn a thing or two about being humble. On the phone, the name of Ushijima is highlighted by a picture of him and Iwaizumi that Kuroo took during a night out. The three of them have grown a strong friendship and decided to become three fathers of many plants in their shared apartment on the third floor.

“Call him later, he’s just trying to steal you from me” according to Suna, Ushijima’s boyfriend doesn’t exist. Ushijima doesn’t want to reveal who this mysterious guy is, and Iwaizumi never questioned, but the other believes that this guy is just a cover. In fact, truthfully, Ushijima is deeply in love with Iwaizumi since high school, and now that there is no rivalry nor Oikawa between the two, Wakatoshi could easily act on it.

“You can write novels, you know?” Hajime says, now facing him and staring at his golden eyes. The phone stops ringing, and Suna’s smile gets wider until he moves to meet their lips.

“I have to call him back at one point” but Suna shushes him, their legs tangled, and his right hand on the back of Iwaizumi’s head.

“Sometimes I like you better with your mouth shut, Iwaizumi Hajime” the green-eyed man cannot really push the other away, feeling weak at his words and the way his swollen lips look like. He pushes his phone away, and he accepts the sloppy kisses.

Iwaizumi loves this kind of morning. Suna helps him forget about everything around him, and his presence keeps both of them in a bubble of comfort which makes it hard for Iwaizumi to want it to burst. It’s been like this for a few months, and the pattern is always the same. They text a lot, especially when Suna is not in the city because of a match, and then they either eat out in some new restaurants found online, or they order in Chinese and spend the night talking about everything and nothing.

“You’re the devil, Suna Rintarou” Hajime learned his first name during a match between the _Paper Mills Raijin_ and the _Black Jackals_. Since the party at Hirugami-san’s house, he never asked directly, and he never thought of asking Osamu. But since the game Iwaizumi likes to call him by his full name at a time like this.

“And you know I like how you say my name” Suna’s body burns at this point, and Hajime grins at the impatience “maybe we can find a way to keep you calling me like that?” Iwaizumi doesn’t make him say it twice.

_xii._

“You have a very good GPA Iwaizumi-kun, I think it’s time for you to make a decision” Professor Yuuji says while checking on his computer. Hajime knows he’s a good student, thankfully he managed to focus on studying, and his grades are good enough to obtain a scholarship for the following year.

“I feel like you are suitable for both majors, it’s really just up to you” he smiles encouraging him behind his glasses “you’re in the volleyball team, correct?” he then asks out of the blue.

“Yes, I’m just on reserve though” even though the coach likes him enough, and lets him play in some of the games, University level volleyball is totally different than the high school one. It’s much more competitive, and the majority of people who are in the first string are there under scholarship.

“Business will occupy more time, so I don’t know how much time you’ll find if you want to keep playing” that’s definitely something that can help. Volleyball has not played a big part in his new life. Everything related to it was subconsciously related to Oikawa too, but since they stopped talking it has been very difficult to play or enjoy it like before.

Hajime thinks of the real reason he decided to pursue his education. His mother is cheering for him from Miyagi about everything he wants to do. He thinks of his childhood house, full of memories with all the family together, his father included. He thinks of his father, again, how much he misses him, and how much he wanted him to be there to help him. He thinks of Suna’s apartment in Shibuya, with a lot of windows and the view on the crosswalk because with his check everything is possible. Somehow, he also thinks of the big apartment he shares with Kuroo and Ushijima on the third floor, full of good memories and plants.

Something in his head clicks, and he realizes that the answer has been in front of him the whole time.

“I think I’ll stick with Philosophy” he says then. His professor smiles nodding, and then he types an email to inform the registrar about it. He doesn’t feel lost anymore.

_xiii._

They’re all in their apartment cooking dinner. Iwaizumi is cutting vegetables for a salad, Ushijima is setting the tables, and Kuroo is trying not to burn himself to death. Suna is talking on the phone with his agent, while Sakusa and Komori are talking about a family reunion they need to go in a few days. Osamu and Tendou can’t make it, Akaashi and Bokuto are currently sick, and Hoshiumi is running late with a special guest.

“I bet 2,000 yen that it’s Ushijima’s boyfriend” Kuroo says grinning. Ushijima doesn’t answer the question, but Komori laughs. At this point, Iwaizumi is not really sure he wants to meet Ushijima’s boyfriend.

“I bet 10,000 he’s not” Sakusa says. He’s not joking, because he sounds pissed, which makes Komori laughs even more, and Iwaizumi wonders if he’s still the guy who used to look up during high school.

“Omi-Omi, how come you’re so sure about that?” Suna comes back, and Sakusa says that if he doesn’t hit Kuroo in the head it’s because he’s afraid that he will contract some weird disease.

“Do I have to do anything?” Rintarou asks, but Hajime tells him that they are ready, and just waiting for Hoshiumi and the guest. So he goes next to Iwaizumi, and he hugs him from behind.

“Gross, you’re like a married couple” Kuroo says, but everybody knows he’s jealous because he can’t seem to hide his huge crush on Akaashi, and he’s not acting on it. For no reason, Kuroo thinks Akaashi and Bokuto are dating, and this is why he didn’t even try once. Ushijima and Iwaizumi have talked about it, but they decided that it was wiser to let him be.

Hoshiumi and the guest arrive fifteen minutes later. He screams something about how sorry they are for being late, and when Hajime goes towards the door he has to pinch himself to check if he’s dreaming or not.

“Iwaizumi-senpai” Kageyama Tobio says, with a big smile and a very weird haircut. Hajime doesn’t even think about it, and they hug.

**

Kageyama Tobio is the new setter for the _Schweiden Adlers_. Iwaizumi is not surprised. The only one who’s surprised is Kageyama himself.

“Iwaizumi-senpai, I thought you were in Argentina with Oikawa-san” he says out of the blue. He doesn’t talk about Oikawa anymore. Ushijima never talks about him too, so his name sounds like a curse “I was shocked when Hinata told me you were not with him” Suna doesn’t say a word, he knows few things about Oikawa, but he never got the full story.

“You mean _Karasuno_ number 10?” Hajime moves his eyes to look at Ushijima, but the guy pretends not to see him back “Did they meet?” Kageyama grunts, very much annoyed while he takes his phone in hand, and shows the picture. It’s pretty self-explanatory, it’s them, Oikawa and Hinata, having fun in Rio. Suna stares at Hajime’s face to see his reactions, but Iwaizumi doesn’t even want to think about it.

“Good for them” he says because he really doesn’t have anything else in his mind.

Sakusa changes the topic and tells Ushijima about the new stock of face masks he ordered on amazon, and Hoshiumi barks something about having to get Romero to duel him in something. Kuroo asks Kageyama what’s Tsukki is doing these days, and if he missed his teacher at the summer camps with Nekoma after he left. Suna stays quiet, behind the table he takes Hajime’s hand, and he poses a small kiss on the back of his neck. For the first time, probably, Iwaizumi is not so disappointed about Oikawa at all.

**

It’s almost 11 pm, so Kageyama and Hoshiumi decide that it’s time to leave. Komori says that he lives nearby, so he catches a ride with them. Kuroo asks about Sakusa, but he says that he needs to disinfect all the dishes if he wants to come back next time too. Kuroo laughs and leaves to finish his bio-chem assignment wishing good night to everybody.

From the sofa in the living room, Suna and Iwaizumi pretend to be half-asleep curled up together. They don’t speak, and it’s one of those moments where if they talk they would ruin it forever. They look at each other smiling with their bodies pressed together.

“So, you won 10,000 yen” they hear Ushijima from the kitchen “I should’ve bet something too” they can’t see, but Iwaizumi imagines the former ace to smirk a little bit. They’ve been living together for a while now, so he’s used to him.

“Tetsurou-kun is an idiot” Sukusa says bluntly, with the clinking sound of the dishes being cleaned in the background.

“We could just tell them” both Suna and Iwaizumi try not to make a sound, too shocked by the sudden discovery. Hajime feels his heart broken in hearing the sadness in Wakatoshi’s voice. The apartment is completely silent, neither of the guys in the kitchen says anything, but it’s when they start walking that both Suna and Iwaizumi close their eyes.

“We will, at one point” Sakusa says. The sound of the closed door signals them that Sakusa just left, and Ushijima stares at them from the corridor that leads to the bedrooms.

“Good night guys” he says knowing that they’re clearly faking.

“Good night” they both say at the same time, fully aware of having solved the biggest mystery of the universe.

_xiv._

It’s Golden Week, and Iwaizumi has finally found the courage to introduce Suna to his family. He has met Suna’s a while ago, when they ambushed his apartment one morning, and Iwaizumi was making pancakes naked. It was hilarious and embarrassing, but both Suna’s parents are a bizarre couple, and his mother appreciated the fact that Hajime was cooking for his son.

Iwaizumi’s mother was actually very happy to meet him, he didn’t really say it out loud, but when she went ‘ _It’s so nice for Hajime to finally bring his boyfriend home_ ’ Suna’s eyes were genuinely happy, and it made him stutter a little but while offering the flowers he took as a gift for her.

They’re both in Hajime’s bedroom, putting their things in place before dinner, and Iwaizumi is telling some kind of story about Makki and Mattsun. It is, indeed, finally the day in which they meet the famous Suna Rintarou. When Hajime mentioned a boyfriend, some time after Kageyama arrivals in Tokyo, nobody actually believed him. It was when one day Kunimi was at an _Adlers_ party and sent everybody a picture of them making out that people actually start believing it. He’s not really nervous about having them meet. He’s afraid they might get along too much.

“Hey” Suna says when he finishes unpacking his things “come here” Hajime moves slowly next to the guy, and smiles. Hajime’s childhood bedroom is not really bright, and the few lights that come from the window are enough for him to appreciate the slim figure of his boyfriend.

“I have something for you” Suna has both hands behind his back, and he’s grinning like a baby “It’s nothing special, really” they don’t really exchange gifts a lot. Suna has everything he needs, and he prefers when Iwaizumi use to spend his time and not his money for him. On the other hand, Iwaizumi has never been the type to want a lot of things, so this is pretty unexpected.

“Did you get me something? Why?” he asks chuckling “It’s not even my birthday” but Suna’s hunched shoulders twitch, and he puts the present in front of him. It’s rectangular shaped, and Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow a bit skeptic.

“Just open it” Suna says biting his lips. Hajime chuckles again, and unwrap the gift. It’s a book, one of those with the flexible cover and a drawing of Fuji-san in the front. _The Makioka Sisters_ by Junichiro Tanizaki Iwaizumi reads, and they both start laughing.

“Do you really remember everything I ever told you?” Hajime asks, but Suna doesn’t answer right away. He moves forward putting both arms on Hajime’s shoulders and smiles showing his white teeth.

If being in that room was about thinking of all the memories of his father, and Oikawa, and everything he has left behind, Hajime can’t really say he feels like that anymore. It’s horrible to feel stuck in your twenties and never go forward. It sucks to have regrets, but he doesn’t feel afraid anymore. He’s not alone anymore.

“Believe me, it’s hard to remember things when you have those green eyes” Iwaizumi laughs looking into Rintarou’s golden ones. They are in their little bubble again, where nothing and no one can bother them. Hajime thinks he’s happy, and he’s finally right.

**Author's Note:**

> Especially thanks to Valeria, my beta <3, and to Sofia!!! whose birthday is today, and she also read it this morning as an early morning gift! You are both angels and I love you.  
> Thanks for whoever decided to give kudos or leave a review! Even if you have just read it, thank you very much!  
> If you want to chat, on twitter I'm @ [elv4ss](https://twitter.com/elv4ss)


End file.
